The Journey
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: When a wind splits the trio apart and sends them to Asia, they'll journey to find each other, and stop each other. Hermione with Sanzo and his gang, Ron with Kougaiji, and Harry on his own. HHR SHr GHr
1. Prologue Seperation

This story is dedicated to ReplicaRiku'sgirl, who supported the idea for this story. The trio goes to Asia, Hermione joins Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo, Ron joins Kougaiji, and Harry, like a HP Riku, journeys to find his friends. The relationships are: HermionexSanzo, HermionexGoku, and a bit HarryxHermione. Oh yeah, during Kanzeon and Dumbeldore's talk, they both use terms of respect. Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

The Journey

Prologue Separation

The sun was shining brightly as three teenagers walked alongside down a sidewalk. One of the teenagers, a girl with long wavy brown hair, felt like she was being watched. One of the boys, a boy with shoulder length red hair, smiled as he told his friends about a girl he saw. The other boy with shoulder length black hair just felt the wind blow through his hair. The girl sighed and turned to the red haired boy.

"Ronald Weasley, one of these days you'll learn teamwork is more important than girls!" she said.

"Okay, Hermione, whatever……" Ron Weasley told her.

Hermione Granger sent Ron a death glare, because Ron said, "What about the two boys you dreamt about for the past three years?"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione shouted, her face bright red.

But he was right, for the past three years, Hermione had been having dreams about two boys, one with spiky brown hair and golden eyes and another with golden blond hair and deep violet eyes. Harry Potter ignored his friends' argument and said, "Guys, we should be looking for Horxcurses."

Hermione and Ron nodded; it had been a nearly three months since the death of Sirius Black, and Harry still hadn't gotten over it. He and his friends were searching for the Horxcurses, curses that his enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort, probably used. The wind blowing grew stronger, and the first to notice was Hermione.

"Is it me or this wind getting stronger?" she said.

"It's not just you," Ron noted, as he held onto his hair.

"It's definitely getting stronger," Harry said, as he held down his hair.

The wind began to blow harder as the three friends tried to stand their ground, holding onto each other's hands. But the wind picked them up off the ground; their hands were slipping from each other.

"The wind's blowing east!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah!" Ron shouted.

Harry nodded, and then the three of them were blown to the continent of Asia, the wind blowing them in different directions. Ron was blown to India, Harry landed in a forest, and Hermione ended up in a forest with a blond haired priest and a brown haired teenager.

* * *

Up in the heavenly world, the goddess of mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu, watched the separation. She just couldn't but help smile. She had given the girl the dreams of the monkey king, Son Goku, and the priest, Genjyo Sanzo.

The two boys, however, just got in the way of her plans for just sending the girl to Asia to help Sanzo on the journey west. But her reasons for sending just the girl were secret; she stood up as an image of an old man appeared upon the lake in front of her.

"Hello, Kanzeon-sama," he said.

"Dumbledore-dono, long time no see," Kanzeon greeted.

Albus Dumbledore smiled; he and the merciful goddess had been meeting each other since he was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kanzeon laughed at how Dumbledore looked now.

"Last time we meet, it was fifteen years ago, right?" Dumbledore asked.

Kanzeon nodded, and said, "You're here about three of your students, aren't you?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, wasn't your intent just to send Miss Granger to Asia? Why did Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter go to Asia as well?"

"They were in the way," Kanzeon said. "Don't worry, when Miss Hermione helps Sanzo, and reunites with Mr. Harry and Mr. Ron, I'll send them back to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled, and his image disappeared. Kanzeon smiled, and sat back down in her chair. She closed her eyes and remembered one of her reasons; Miss Hermione Granger had something happen in her past which connected her to Sanzo, Goku, and their two companions.

"And she'll be a great help to Sanzo….." she whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared into the horizon. For Hermione Granger was going journey west with four men, Ron Weasley was going journey east to stop his best friend, and Harry Potter was journey just to find his friends.

* * *

Please! R&R! Tell me if you like it!  



	2. Forming a Team

Yes! First chapter done! Actually, I'm seeing what happened to each of them after the wind split them apart. Starting off, Hermione joining Sanzo and the gang, next Harry walking through a forest, looking for his friends, and finally Ron becoming Kougaiji's magician. I want Kougaiji's little sister, Lirin, to remind Ron of Ginny. About the dolls Goku made, he wanted Hermione to have something to remember her friends by, so he made those. Characters belong to Kazuya Minekura and J.K.Rowling. I own the storyline, and plot!!

* * *

Chapter 1 Forming a Team 

Priest Genjyo Sanzo couldn't believe see what he was seeing, he and Son Goku were waiting in the forest for Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai when all of the sudden a girl fell from the sky and right in front of them. Now he and Goku couldn't take their eyes from her.

Her long wavy dark brown hair laid on her back, and slowly she opened her eyes, they stared into a pair of deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She sat up and stared at them, it was like that for a while. She stood up and looked around.

"Sanzo, I think I'm so hungry I'm seeing things," Goku whispered.

Sanzo just hit Goku on the head with his paper fan; Goku was always talking about food, ever since Sanzo freed him from his stone prison a few years ago, for apparently Goku was locked up for five hundred years.

"Hey, I'm Son Goku!" Goku introduced.

"Genjyo Sanzo," Sanzo simply said, hitting Goku over the head.

"Hermione Granger," she introduced, silently giggling at what Sanzo did to Goku.

Sanzo and Goku just stared at her; they both thought she looked cute as she giggled at what they did. She stopped and smiled at them, Sanzo and Goku almost seem to blush a bright red at her smile.

"Hey, Hermione…." Goku started, but something quick grabbed Hermione by the arms.

Sanzo pulled out his gun and Goku called out his weapon, Nyoi-Bo. What was holding Hermione was a leader of a group of wild youkai, who had crossed over for the revival of the Ox King.

"Not another step or the girl will be eaten," the leader said, tightly holding Hermione.

Both Sanzo and Goku knew if they wanted to save Hermione, they had to be quick. But they didn't count on when Hermione kicked the leader in the stomach and summersault back to them. She held two fists, and stood in a fighting stance.

Standing back to back against each other, Hermione, Sanzo, and Goku stood between a large group of youkai, before they knew what happened, a crescent blade connected by a long chain sliced the youkai apart.

Atop a cliff were two men, one with shoulder length dark red hair and scarlet red eyes, another with short raven black hair and deep emerald green eyes. Hermione stared at the raven haired man, as though he looked familiar. The rest of the youkai started to attack, Hermione simply jumped back, kicking one in front of her in the chin.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite hot blood monk and his stupid monkey sidekick," the red haired man said, jumping down with his companion. Looking at Hermione, he asked, "Who's the pretty lady?"

Before Hermione could say, Goku shouted, "Shut up, Gojyo! That's Hermione Granger, our new companion!"

"That is Sha Gojyo and I'm Cho Hakkai, pleasure to meet you, Hermione," Hakkai said, bowing at Hermione.

"The pleasure's all mine," Hermione said, bowing back.

The youkai started to attack again, Hermione turned around, kicking the youkai as she turned. Gojyo grabbed a face of a youkai behind him and smiled, Goku twirled his Nyoi-Bo and hit some youkai, Hakkai, smiling, blasted some with a bright white light.

Hermione walked back to Sanzo, before Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku followed her, a youkai sat up and said, "Why are you on the human side? Your skills belong on the winning side."

"Huh? From the day I was born till to the day I die, the side I'm on is my own," Gojyo said, which Hermione looked amazed at.

After everyone got together and Hakkai's dragon transformed into a Jeep, Hermione asked, "What was with the youkai?"

Sanzo explained everything to Hermione that someone who was combining the magic of youkai and the science of man was trying to revive the Ox King, and he was trying to find his late master's Sutra, the thing that was resting on his shoulders. But that was one of his mater's Sutras, the other one was taken by youkai who killed his master when he was young.

Hermione smiled, nodding, Hakkai sat in the driver seat, Goku and Gojyo was saving a spot in the back seat for Hermione, Sanzo was blushing as he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked her to the Jeep.

'Harry…..' Hermione whispered as she entered the Jeep, sitting between Gojyo and Goku. She stared up at the sky as Hakkai started his Jeep and drove west. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind blow through her hair.

* * *

The whisper reached Harry, who was walking west toward India. He looked behind him, the whisper sounded faint, but he could recognize the voice as Hermione's, one of his two friends who he was looking. 

Though the only weapon he had was his wand and he couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts, clutched in his right hand was a staff almost half his size. Ever since he woke in the forest, he found the staff and fought the youkai that attacked him.

Harry was heading to India, so he could find his friends, who separated from him when that strange wind blew them to Asia. Draped over his shoulders was a dark green robe, covering his head was light brown straw hat, just so people who knew about him won't recognize him.

Using his staff as support, Harry walked through the forest, because he got the idea that he went to India, he could find his friends and help this Priest Sanzo he heard about from a traveler who took care of him.

But the sun shone on him a bit; luckily he had the straw on his head to protect him from the sun's rays. Slightly hearing a youkai coming, Harry lightly lifted his staff and sliced the youkai in half with the blade on the end of his staff.

Setting his staff back on the ground, Harry took his hat off and wiped his brow, then placing it back on his head, he started to walk again.

"So one of my friends is actually behind me," he said to himself.

He continued to walk through the forest, thinking about his friends as a raven flew over his head.

* * *

Over in India, Prince Kougaiji was watching over his patient, a young boy with shoulder length flaming red hair. He appeared right in front of him, apparently fell from the sky. Ni walked in and looked at the boy. 

"Dear prince took a human boy in," he said, lifting the arms of the plush rabbit he was holding.

"It's none of your business," Kougaiji said.

He wasn't sure why, but Kougaiji thought this boy could help him ever since he heard about the Sanzo group traveling west to stop the revival of his father, after he learns his name, this boy will be his magician, due the wand he saw sticking out of his pocket.

The boy moved and sat up, looking at Kougaiji, he calmly bowed as though he knew about who he was. Ni just smiled, "I put a chip in his body, informing him about everything going on, but he doesn't know."

"Prince Kougaiji, I'm Ron Weasley, your magician," he said, lifting his head.

A girl ran into the room and hopped onto Ron's room, shouting, "Yay! Onii-chan's new magician! Lirin, his younger sister!"

"Soon, you'll meet Yaone, my alchemist, and Dokugauji, my swordsman," Kouaiji said, removing Lirin from his bed and walking toward the door.

Ni left soon afterward, Ron laid back down on his bed, putting his hand over his eyes, and laughing slightly.

"Harry, Mione, wherever you are, looks I'm a magician already, and I can't do magic outside school," he said to himself.

He looked out of the window of his room, smiling slightly, wondering who his new friends were and what they look like. He heard a crack and saw Lirin entering his room again. She pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked. "Tell me about your old friends."

"Ron Weasley," he said. "My friend was a wizard with black hair and green eyes and a witch with long brown hair and deep brown eyes."

He started to tell her about his past life, his past four years at a magical school called Hogwarts, the adventures he and his friends had, the magic they learned there, she smiled when he said he had a little sister like her, his five other brothers already out of Hogwarts, the tragedies of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and the parents of Hermione.

Lirin got up from her chair and walked toward the door, she turned to Ron and waved goodbye to him, which he waved back.

* * *

"Hermione…." Goku said, the five had been in Hakkai's Jeep for about five hours. 

"Yes, Goku?" Hermione asked, turning to her new friend.

Goku held up two dolls, one had black hair and green eyes and another had red hair and blue eyes, Hermione had told her new friends about her past life and her old friends, Goku, who was usually talkative, was very quiet.

"That's how they look, right?" he asked, blushing a deep red.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said, smiling and taking the dolls of her friends.

"That's very kind of you, Goku," Hakkai said, smiling as well.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder and saw the dolls, covered by Hermione's arms, sat on her knees. He couldn't help but blush at how the sun shined on Hermione's long wavy brown hair and the way her hair blew in the wind. He quickly turned back around and covered his face before Hakkai saw it.

Hermione yawned and rested her head on Goku's shoulder; Gojyo took off his blue jacket and put it over her shoulders. Jeep chirped as Hakkai petted him, Sanzo, unseen, smiled, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Jeep drove into the sunset, the redness of the sky as the faces of Sanzo and Goku. Hermione smiled, getting into a comfortable position, as the journey west had started.

* * *

Please! R&R! 


End file.
